I ll be good
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Nos separaremos. Pero quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver.


**I´ll be good**

.

.

La luz de la mañana golpeo sus parpados.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y con dificultad se adaptó a la iluminación matutina, la noche había sido difícil apenas había dormido lo suficiente para descansar.

Miro el lado izquierdo de su cama, deslizo su mano por la superficie, de abajo hacia arriba, lento, disfrutando de la suavidad de las sabanas entre sus dedos, hasta llegar a la almohada; pensando, reflexionando, sobre los últimos días y los últimos años.

 _Ya es tarde._

Soltó un suspiro cansado y salió de la cama.

Era hora de iniciar el día.

Camino al espejo lavo sus dientes y tomo su rasuradora, detestaba que su barba creciera rápidamente.

 _Te ves bien con la barba._

Salió de la ducha, fue hasta su closet y saco su mejor traje, hoy debía ir a la compañía.

-Debiste dormir más-

-Buenos días padre-

-Buen día.

En cuanto salió de la habitación se encontró de frente con su padre, a pesar de su edad, él era un hombre de hábitos, rigurosos hábitos.

 _Solo se preocupa por ti._

-Debes descansar, la noche fue larga y yo puedo ir a la compañía.

-Tú estas detrás de los monitores también fue una noche larga para ti, tú deberías descansar, ya no tienes tanta resistencia padre.

Palmeo su espalda y lo dejo a la mitad del pasillo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Fanfarrón.

Lo escucho gruñir, pero sabía que en el fondo también sonreía.

 _De tal padre tal hijo._

Fue hasta la cocina, preparo el desayuno y lo sirvió en la mesa, donde su padre ya le esperaba.

-Es increíble que Alfred te enseñara hacer todo esto.

-Es increíble que Alfred no te enseñara si quiera a preparar una taza de té, adelante, ya es hora regreso en un momento.

 _Alfred siempre estuvo orgulloso de tu sazón._

Miro el reloj que adornaba su muñeca y salió del comedor apresuradamente.

Subió las escaleras, paso su habitación y finalmente llego donde él le esperaba.

\- ¿Papá?

-Rowan buenos días, ven campeón hay que prepararte el desayuno está listo.

\- ¡Si! El desayuno de papá.

El pequeño de cuatro años salto contento sobre la cama al verlo, su cabello negro, su piel lechosa y sus ojos color violeta destallaban, pura alegría.

\- ¿Acaso no te gusta el desayuno del abuelo?

\- Ño. No me gusta sabe raro.

\- Bueno no lo digas en voz alta el abuelo no estará muy contento si lo descubre.

Evitó reír ante los gestos graciosos de su hijo y más que nada por su honestidad.

-Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

-¡Ok!

Termino de cambiarlo y tomo su pequeña mano.

Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron el recorrido hasta el comedor.

.

.

-Él se parecerá a ti.

Frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

\- ¿Quién?

-Tendrá todos tus rasgos, tendrá tu carácter y esa manía de retar a quien se le ponga en frente, por lo que ustedes pelearán muy seguido, serán como tú y tu padre.

La confusión se hizo más grande, no entendía de quien rayos hablaba, si quería romper el buen ambiente que se había formado, lo había logrado, se separó de ella y la hizo encararlo quería una explicación clara.

-Creo que será niño.

Ella lo miro enternecida y sonrió, tomo sus manos deslizándolas lentamente sobre su aun plano vientre, frotándolo, suave y en círculos, y finalmente comprendió.

Estaba embarazada.

Ella esperaba un hijo, un hijo suyo.

Ellos esperaban un hijo.

.

.

El otoño había llegado y las hojas marchitas adornaban las calles, el tiempo había pasado y la cuenta regresiva casi llegaba a su final.

Desde que compartieron la noticia con su padre y sus inadaptados hermanos, la mansión se llenó de entusiasmo y alegría. Su padre estaba tan contento y orgulloso, todos estaban sorprendidos y felices con la noticia que no paraban de felicitarlos y llenarlos de extraños regalos especialmente los de Kori.

Su padre insistió todos los días en que ellos se mudaran de su departamento a la mansión y que ella fuera atendida solo por los mejores médicos que industrias Wayne podía proveer.

Y así fue, llegados los cuatro meses él no podía con la paranoia y no soportaba dejarla sola en ningún momento del día o la noche. Así que por salud mental opto por tomar la oferta de su padre y mudarse a la mansión donde ella estaría protegida y en compañía.

Las visitas eran seguidas y usualmente desastrosas, su padre ya se había resignado, lo mismo había ocurrido con los tarados cuando en su momento estaban esperando a sus críos.

Ella estaba muy contenta, las náuseas matutinas habían desaparecido no hace mucho, aunque los antojos y la hinchazón eran sus molestias recurrentes, pero ella siempre las toleraba sin problemas. Su vientre no había crecido mucho, pero era muy redondo. él gustaba de acariciarlo especialmente cuando el pequeño soltaba una que otra patada, eso siempre lo alentaba porque no importaba lo que ocurriese en las calles, él siempre se mantuvo motivado.

Dia a día la espera era menos y él ya no podía con la ansiedad.

.

.

El día más esperado finalmente llego.

Era un treinta de octubre marcando exactamente la media noche.

Ella ya había pasado horas en labor de parto, todo parecía normal hasta que se complicó.

Zatana, Constatine y Dr. Fate tuvieron que hacer acto de presencia, intentaron detener la parte demoniaca de ella que estaba liberándose de manera descontrolada al igual que su magia y proteger a su hijo de ella, tal como lo había pedido.

Ella lo sabía.

Desde un principio ella sabía que eso pasaría y no quiso preocuparlo.

Ella dejaría su cuerpo físico y le daría paso a la vida de su hijo.

Ese fue su plan desde un principio.

Siempre lo fue.

Y para su desgracia… tuvo éxito.

Después de una intensa lucha Constantine abrió un portal al infierno sellando su parte demoniaca y Dr. Fate abrió otro a Azarath sellando en el antiguo templo el cristal que recluía a Trigon.

Zatana por otra parte se encargó de sellar su cuerpo físico evitando así que este fuese poseído por cualquier otra fuerza y por último su ser-alma se manifestó en un halo dorado que poco a poco se desvanecía.

-Perdóname yo sabía que si te enterabas harías hasta lo imposible para detenerme, pero no había otro modo, Te amo, cuida a Rowan y dile que lo amo, que siempre le amare.

Ella lloraba, pero a la vez sonreía al haber logrado su cometido.

Todo su ser había sido sellado, nadie corría peligro y su hijo anunciaba a gritos su llegada a este mundo, todo estaría bien.

-Te odio. No puedes dejarme, prometiste nunca dejarme.

-Lo sé y lo lamento.

Un último beso compartido y un adiós amargo, eso fue lo último que le dejo.

Esa noche de brillante luna llena fue devastadora para todos, pero el llanto del pequeño los animaba a ver el lado bueno de todo eso.

Sin embargo, él no pudo verlo así.

Paso el resto de la noche aferrado a su cuerpo. Acariciando su largo cabello, sosteniendo su mano y detallando cada parte de su ser para así nunca olvidarlos.

Él sabía que no habría nadie más después de ella.

Los días después a ese fueron los peores. La mayoría de ellos los había pasado drogado.

Después de no dormir y negarse a separarse de su cuerpo su padre tuvo que intervenir y dormirlo.

Para cuando despertó los arreglos para el funeral ya estaban listos. Él se negó a enterrarla tres metros bajo tierra y claro que tuvo que partirle la cara a quien se opusiera, pero nuevamente los sedantes lo noquearon.

Para cuando despertó solo pudo hacer lo único que podía hacer en esa situación: embriagarse.

Y si, se embriago, día y noche por tres días.

En esos tres días se dedicó a vagar.

Peleando, maldiciendo y lamentándose, hasta cansarse.

Hasta llegar a su límite.

.

.

-Me alegro de que despertaras finalmente, nos tenías preocupados.

Una Stephanie con ojos vidriosos apareció en su campo de visión, estaban en su habitación y era de día. ¿Qué día?

-No te levantes, aun estas deshidratado y tus heridas pueden abrirse, sé que ha sido difícil, pero debes cuidarte, todos la hemos pasado mal. Debo avisarle Bruce, Descansa.

Ella finalmente no pudo retener sus lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Él por otra parte solo se dedicó a mirar el exterior, las pocas hojas que los arboles habían retenido hasta hace unos días finalmente habían caído, el ambiente se miraba frio y lúgubre, después de todo estaban en noviembre, según su reloj en la mesa de noche eso decía, 7 de noviembre.

Mas de una semana ya había pasado pero el dolor no disminuía, era tan intenso como desde el primer segundo de su perdida, pero no podía pedir más después de todo era muy reciente.

Estaba perdido o eso creía…

El desquiciante llanto salido de la nada fue lo que lo cambio todo.

Era el llanto de su hijo, llanto que provenía de la habitación contigua, llanto que no podía ignorar. Llanto de un hijo que no conocía.

Se levanto de la cama y tomo su bata, sin importarle mucho sus heridas camino hacia la otra habitación, abrió la puerta y la contemplo nostálgico.

Todo estaba según como lo habían preparado antes de ese día, los recuerdos lo invadieron sin querer, pero el llanto del pequeño no le permitió divagar mas allá, camino hasta la cuna y ahí lo vio, regordete sonrojado y cubierto de lágrimas.

Con todo el cuidado y delicadeza del mundo lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo arrullo.

Poco a poco el llanto ceso y el pequeño lo miro con sus intensos y misteriosos ojos violetas, los mismos ojos de su madre.

Él no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima, ella tenía razón, a pesar de su tamaño diminuto y cuerpo regordete podía identificar todos sus rasgos en él.

Era un calco perfecto de él solo que con los ojos de ella. Un buen detalle de su parte.

-Me alegro de que al fin despertaras, pero debes tener cuidado tus heridas se abrirán.

-Kori.

Saludo el girando a ver a la recién llegada apoyada en la puerta.

-No lo habías visto desde que nació, estaba preocupada por tu reacción.

Camino hasta donde él y sonrió palmeando su espalda.

-Él no tiene la culpa, todo fue mi culpa. No pude protegerla.

-No, no fue la culpa de nadie, culparte no solucionara nada, ella no querría eso. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es amar y cuidar a tu hijo, es lo que ella quería hacer, es lo que tú querías hacer.

-Lo hare Kori, lo hare.

El cálido abrazo y el sin fin de lágrimas que compartió ese día con Kori le dio el valor y la fuerza suficiente para continuar con su vida, se lo debía a ella, se lo debía a su hijo y a el mismo.

.

.

\- ¡No!

-Vamos Rowan tu padre debe ir al trabajo además vendrán Kori y Marí a visitarte ¿A caso no quieres verlas?

-¡Sí, pero quiero ir con papá!

El pequeño hizo pucheros aferrándose al cuello de su padre no quería dejarlo ir como acostumbraba.

-Rowan si me dejas ir prometo volver pronto y jugar contigo el resto del día.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, lo prometo. Ve con el abuelo y pórtate bien y no pelees con Marí.

\- ¡Ok!

El pequeño salto de sus brazos a los de su abuelo contento.

-Ve con cuidado.

-Lo hare regreso más tarde, cualquier cosa márcame.

-Lo hare, solo anda y ve.

Tomo su maletín y corrió a su auto. Ya iba un poco retrasado.

Dejo sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto y acomodo su espejo retrovisor. Desde ahí pudo observar a su hijo en los brazos de su padre despidiéndolo.

No pudo hacer más que sonreír.

Cuatro años habían pasado, no fue fácil al principio, pero con el apoyo de todos se adaptó, internamente siempre agradecía ese apoyo, incluso a los tipos raros de la casa del misterio cuando tuvo que recurrir a ellos cuando Rowan mostró los primeros signos de magia. Bichos raros.

 _No son raros solo son diferentes._

-No, solo tú eras diferente.

.

.

 _Notas de la autora_

***Tadan***

¿Qué?

¿No están conformes con el final?

Yo sí.

Es un One Shot.

Lo hice sad, si, fue sin querer solo la idea broto, sorry.

Las letras en cursiva eran Raven? Ah… si y no.

Esta viva? Ah... sí y no.

Rowan?

Busquen la pronunciación en Google. Suena algo así como Roan. Roan Wayne.

¿No está lindo el nombre? Es un nombre irlandés y el nombre de mi cría. En mi imaginación el 30 de octubre es su cumpleaños, es una réplica de Damian pero con ojos violetas y es brujo. Solo brujo nada demoniaco.

¿Recibirá el entrenamiento espartano de parte de su padre? Sip y no. Él crio lo solicitara porque admira a su padre.

Damian será siempre buen padre? Ustedes lo saben él es un alma delicada y no quiere que su hijo sufra lo mismo que él.

Les gusto?

¿Dudas o sugerencias?

Dejen sus Reviews es feo que lo lean y no me dejen un review mi pobre kokoro sufre al no saber si lo que hace está bien o mal.

Les mando un besito de gato.

Astoria W.


End file.
